Balti
La ville de Balti fut fondée le 18 mars 2019.Elle compte présentement 22 résidents et a été reprise en main par timousse en mi juillet (Maire Actuel) et Bandawill en Septembre (Builder Actuel) Elle étais auparavant gérée par therealogre. Cette ville est une ville semi-commercial et semi-fermier. Chacun est libre de sa construction mais elle doit respecter tous de meme le principe de base. La ville fait actuellement partie de la nation de Bizantium mais était dans la nation de theodoro qui etait controlée par fritz. les terrains se vendent en moyenne entre 3 g et 15 g. Balti |} ''Overview'' Balti was founded on March 18th, she was one of the first city established in Eastern Europe . ''Geography'' 'Holdings' The City Of Balti is located in the border of Ukraine and Russia. However, she is the 5th Biggest City of the Byzantium Empire, she deserve the Caspienne Sea. https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/File:Earthmccos.png Balti is a part of Byzantium Empire 'Position in Relation to Other Towns' Directly north of Balti is the town of Pripyat, followed by Minsk. To the east, there are little towns (Stanislaviv, Carpathia,Imperia, Rowne, Tarnopol...). Towards the south-east is Iasi followed by Bucharest and Adrianople. In the direct west is Zaporozhye. Finally, Sevastopole and FBA is the farthest South-west. ''Infrastructures'' To be added ''Architecture'' The general architecture is a mix of medieval and modern ages. While it is not enforced, mayors and citizens alike are encouraged to build in this style. History <- The City of Balti in August 2019 ''First Era Of Balti (Anarchist) (March 16 2019 - April 23 2019 ) ''16th March : Creation of Balti 24th March : Nation meeting with Kiev, but Baldi decides to decline the offer. 3rd April : Town Hall Finished 8th April : Windmill and Prison Finished 21st April - 23rd June : Many peoples join Balti,New building are finished, Balti grow up. ''Second Era Of Balti ( Electoral Democracy) (June 23 2019 - Present) Mayor therealOGre ( June 23 2019 - July 4 2019) ''23rd June : therealOGre become mayor. 24st June : Balti become a part of Theodoro Realms ''Mayor timousse ( July 4 2019 - Present) ''4st July : timousse become mayor. 11th August : Balti get 150 claims 28th August : Balti become a part of Byzantium Empire. 1st September: timousse hire Bandawill as Builder. 2nd September : The construction of Balti Water Tank as begun. 4th September : Construction of the Baltimore Dike and Balti Water Tank finished. 5th September : Balti get energy light for the night. Government 'Mayor' *timousse 'Builders' *Bandawill *_dragonslaye_ 'Settler' *_dragonslaye_ 'Recruiter' *mianotre380 'Police' *mianotre380 *Silver271 *OliGamerQc Buildings ''Architectural Wonders'' 'The Town Hall' N/A 'The Great Tower of Balti' N/A 'The Balti Water Tank' N/A 'The Statue' N/A 'The Baltimore Dike' N/A Notable People The following people have facilitated a unique contribution to the nation with their past or contemporary presence, and are made note of here. note: Specifics will be added underneath names soon Foreign Relations ''Friendly Relations'' 'Bulgaria' We've known them for a while and get along well. There was a crisis over the town of Krasnodar which they let in but it has been resolved now 'Romania' As of March the 4th 2019 after "The Great Balkan War" Byzantium and Romania reached an agreement for peace for now on. 'Greater-Armenia' Military Alliance against the Islamic State ''Neutral Relations'' 'France' 'Q'ueensland ''Hostile Relations'' 'Austria_Hungary' Since Byzantium expanded its land to the Balkans, the relations between Byzantium and Austria_Hungary kept falling, hitting a bottom worst at the Balkans War. Austria_Hungary and Byzantium claim disputes are the main reason for the war. Category:Towns